Wish Upon the Pleidas 2
by Dovewing01
Summary: Subaru has forgotten everything...and so has the rest of the girls. Now with their lives totally separate, Subaru feels like something's missing. Until she finds a boy in the hospital who has been calling her name. Can Subaru regain what she has lost? Or will Everything be forgotten?
1. The Boy in The Hospital

Chapter 1

I looked over the sunset. Wishing it'd be night time soon. Ever since that night...I feel like I'm missing something very important in my life. Something speicial, that I should be able to remember.

But I just could t. What was up with me?

I walked home and saw my dad putting together car parts again. "Hi dad. Aren't we going to go visit Great Grammy today?" I asked. My dad nodded as he put his stuff down and stood up. "Yup! Let's go get your mom and we can get going all right?"

The drive to the hospital was quick, and we arrived at Great Grammy's room. She was old and frigile. Especially right now when she was on the brink of death. I clasped her hand and talked to her for a while before announcing that I needed to get something. But really...I didn't.

I don't exactly know how to explain it. It felt like...there was a tug. Someone was calling me and I couldn't ignore this voice.

I hurried down the hallway, the voice..

I stopped at a hospital room where it was all dark. Most rooms had lights open...

Slowly opening the door, I saw someone lying on a bed. He looked very sick and inhealthy. I wondered what was wrong with him.

"Um...hello?" I asked.

He didn't respond. I sighed and took a closer look at the boy. He...seemed a bit familiar, but I couldn't put opmy finger on it. Where have I seen him before? Church? School perhaps?

The next thing that happened was totally unexplainable. He opened his eyes.

"Subaru..." he groaned. I took a step back.

"Please...remember." he said before falling asleep again.

i thought I had imagined it. I thought I was dreaming. Did he actually just talk?


	2. Who Is He?

**Hello! I realize that I haven't been publishing a lot, with school, and all that coming up, I've been super busy, But I should update right? Please enjoy!**

* * *

I feel like...I've met him before. He had helped me out when I was in trouble, and also been friendly. He was also a enemy, at the same time a friend.

There was no way he could be a relative. If he was, then I would've remembered him.

I walked outside and found the nurse.

"Um...Miss. Could you tell me his condition right now?" I asked.

The nurse smiled kindly at me. "Sure. He's a little weak now, but he's definitely getting better then before. However...they're going to move him to another hospital pretty soon, for better treatment. Actually, it's not in this city."

"Oh, I see. When will he move?" I asked.

"Three weeks from now. I suggest you spend a little time here before that. He needs all the support he can get at the moment."

I nodded and watched the nurse walk away.

The question continued to float inside my brain. Who was he? Who?

Feeling frustrated, I ran out of the hospital, and home. The minute I got home though, my phone started ringing loudly.

"Nanako! What are you doing, calling right now?" I asked.

"Subaru! I was going to ask you about the show tomorrow."

I paused for a moment, "What show Nanako?"

I heard Nanako gasp, which was pretty rare, "Subaru. The show. The show that our classmates are doing for the parents. The show featuring artworks. I was going to ask if you were done with yours."

Glancing over at my table, I noticed a half painted canvas.

"No. I forgot." I said weakly into the phone.

"It's fine, I'm sure the teachers won't mind. Would you be able to finish it now? Before school tomorrow?" I asked.

"No. Not a chance. I can try, but it won't be completely finished up," I told Nanko.

Nanko comforted me for another two minutes before hanging up.

I was going to go home early and work on it, but I forgot, with all the hospital problem and that boy.

Grabbing my paint brush, I began to paint again.

Since I literally had no time to spare, I started painting one of those weird paintings, where you can't really tell what the picture is.

Before I knew it, the whole canvas was filled. It was...a dark blue background, with light blue blobs floating around. I smiled happily and went back to work on making everything better...

The next morning, I woke up on my desk. My hand was covered in paint and water. I'm just relieved I got done before I fell asleep.

"Bye Mom! Bye dad!" I said before walking out the door and towards the school.

I saw Aoi walking off the bus and waved to her.

"Hi Aoi! Where's-"

Aoi cut me off, "She's sick today, at home."

I nodded and talked to Aoi for a little bit before walking towards the school again. All day. Even as the parents came. I couldn't focus at all. I just kept thinking about that boy.

"Subaru! SUBARU!"

I jerked my head up and saw Itsuki and Hikaru looking at me with concern.

"Subaru, are you alright? You've been gazing in and out for a long time now. Are you sick?" Itsuki asked.

Hikaru felt my forehead and shook her head.

"She's not sick! So...why have you been daydreaming like that? Is it a boy?" Hikaru asked.

I gasped and shook my head, but then nodded.

"Well, yes. But not in the way you're thinking about it. I saw this boy at the hospital, and he seems so familiar..."

Hikaru smiled, "Maybe he was a childhood friend," she suggested.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

I had to know. I'm going to visit him after the fair!


	3. Everything

**Once again, thank you so much for reading! I really really love Wish Upon the Pleiades, and sadly, I feel like I never spend enough time working on this! I will type out this chapter right now, and today!**

"Excuse me?" I knocked on the door.

"Please come in! You were that girl from couple of days ago right?" the nurse asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Yup! Thanks for letting me visit. He's a dear friend of mine." I say.

"No problem! Make sure to close the door when you leave okay?" she asks.

I nodded as she closed the door behind me and I sigh and walk forwards.

The hospital room was common enough. With a planetarium, and a lot of books on stars, galaxies, constellations, and such. I enjoyed stars myself...what was this hidden memory? Was this a coincidence?

Next to his bed, was a paper made star, and I saw a name tag. "Minato." I mumbled.

The paper star was ordinary enough. Made out of paper, and it looked cute.

Something flashed in my head.

"Aww..." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" a boy asked.

"I thought you'd be able to hang it up as a decoration. But..."

I blinked and opened my eyes. That was...weird.

That little boy must've been Minato! And was that little girl...me? It must've been me. But the setting was so strange. It was a room, filled with shinning stars. It looked like space itself. So beautiful, shinning, stars. Did we become friends because of our love for stars? Or was it because of just a coincidence?

Something started bugging me. There's something wrong. I have to think. Something's bugging me...what is it?

I groaned in frustration and then sat down next to Minato on the bed. It has to do with him...but there's more to it. Aoi...she was involved as well. So was Nanako, Ibuki, and Hitomi. What was it?

My brain felt like it was about to burst when I stared at the star...

"Ahh!"

The wind seemed to whirl next to me.

"Subaru. Will you always open the door?" a voice asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Will you always open the door for me?" the voice asked again.

"Yes!" I yelled. Something told me that I would. No matter the troubles it took. As long as I opened that door...I would be able to do this.

"Then I guess you should remember...what happened."

I leaped up from the bed as if I had fell asleep.

I...I remember everything!


End file.
